


Beginning of Something New

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [9]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's the last person Jay wants to see at his door, but she's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 9 of my 30. Yeah, I'm a little behind. But I'm catching up!

Jay lets out a soft breath as he steps out of the shower.  It had been a long, hard day at work, but they got their guy.  They were able to finish what they started nearly a week ago.  However, Jay was glad to have the next two days off.  He needed to be away from the station.  He needed to be away from the group.  But mostly?  He needed to be away from Erin.

 

He pulling on a pair of shorts when there’s a knock on the door.  He frowns as he glances at the clock.  Who could be here now?  He walks into the living room and pulls the door open.  He sighs when he sees just who’s standing there; so much for being away from Erin.

 

“Hey,” Erin says softly.

 

“Hey,” Jay replies.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“You left before we could talk.”

 

He steps to the side to let her enter and closes the door.  “What’s there to talk about?”

 

“Jay…”

 

“Let me go grab a shirt.”

 

Jay sits down on the other end of the couch once he returns to the living room.  He looks over at Erin and watches her.  “So what’s up?” he asks.

 

“You’ve been distant,” she answers.

 

“Distant?  How have I been distant?”

 

“Jay…”

 

“Look, you know we can’t do this, so why bother?  Besides, you have _Severide_.”  If only he could hate that man.  He rubs the back of his neck.

 

“That’s over with.”  Erin moves over to sit closer to Jay.  “We can keep it on the down low.”

 

Jay frowns at her.  “Erin…”  Before he can finish, Erin is kissing him.  He gasps in surprise but pulls her closer.  There’s something in this kiss that wasn’t in any previous kiss he’s ever had.  This is it; the beginning of something new.


End file.
